


I'll Never Forget

by Jambalaya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my dear dear friend iroiroriro, our short AkuRyuu series will now end LIKE THIS xD<br/>My memory is a bit rusty so if I get some details wrong forgive me—<br/>I’m pretty sure that I fucked up with the timeline too so sorry about that too—</p><p>i hope you enjoy this poorly written fanfic x w x</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iroiroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/gifts), [stalkachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkachan/gifts).



> Thanks to my dear dear friend iroiroriro, our short AkuRyuu series will now end LIKE THIS xD  
> My memory is a bit rusty so if I get some details wrong forgive me—  
> I’m pretty sure that I fucked up with the timeline too so sorry about that too—
> 
> i hope you enjoy this poorly written fanfic x w x

“I had fun with you Akushima-san,” Ryuuhou finishes putting on his clothes and puts on his pouch. “Let’s do this again shall we? I would love it if you cooked for me,” the tattoo artist chuckled. “Why do you have to leave so soon anyway?” Akushima said in his usual tone, holding a mug half-filled with coffee. “Ah, I have some business to attend to at platinum jail, but I promise you I’ll be back.” He smiles as he tightens the belt of his pouch. He walks to the door and turns on his tracks. Akushima was surprised at how Ryuuhou twirled but before he could react, he receives a soft kiss on the cheek. “See you again soon, Akushima-san”

He stands on his doorway until Ryuuhou’s figure disappears into a corner. He turns around and goes to his kitchen. “I’m getting so worked up over someone I just met,” he sighs. “This must really be… love.” After a long time, he manages a smile. He glances over at his wall clock and saw that it was already 11 am. “Oh shit! I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!” he tosses his mug into the sink and dashes into his room to change.

Eventually, Akushima arrives at his office. There was not much work so he took a few men with him and roamed the streets to arrest any Rhymers or Ribsters causing a ruckus or just loitering around. A group of teenagers sitting and talking loudly by a corner caught his attention. He and his men hurriedly walk up to them. “Hey kids, can you keep your voice down? If it gets any louder people will be disrupted by it,” Akushima calmly approaches the group and his voice sounded strangely calm. The teenagers stare at him wide eyed with their mouths open, and even the men with him are doing the same. He suddenly realizes what he just said when he looks at the teenagers. “Get your asses out of this area right now if you don’t want your pathetic asses to be thrown in jail!!!” he suddenly breaks the silence by yelling loudly. The youngsters panic and run away. Akushima lets them go and turns to his men. “What the fuck are you gawking at?” his rough voice reaches their ears. “Nothing sir! Would you like us to chase after them?” they straighten up and avoid eye contact with Akushima. “No, just let those shitheads go.” He turns again and continues walking. That was embarrassing. I am to be feared. I mustn’t let this happiness affect my work!

Sitting on his desk and arranging paperwork, Akushima takes 5 glances per minute on the wall clock in his study. 7 pm. Still no Ryuuhou. “He didn’t really say what time he would be coming back,” he grunts.

“He didn’t say if it would be tonight either,”

“What if soon is actually next week or tomorrow—“

He slumps his head on his papers and grumbles. “Ugh, this is pathetic.” He stands up, loosens his tie and gets on his bed.

\--

“He’s here,” Ryuuhou laughs to himself as he sees someone from the past walk around Platinum Jail with two women. “Koujaku,” He looks at the blue-haired man who Koujaku just left. “This will be an interesting reunion.” He turns around and disappears into the crowd. He suddenly thought about Akushima. He promised him that he will come back, but things just got interesting that he was thinking about staying for a bit. He walks around Platinum Jail following Koujaku around without being noticed. “I can tell that you’re still trying to find me, fufu,” he stops on his tracks and turns around. “It’s too soon for that,”

Ryuuhou goes back to the Old residential district. He goes straight to Akushima’s place and sees that the lights are off. He walks up to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and goes in. he takes off his geta and goes to Akushima’s room. He was there, sleeping. Ryuuhou lips turn into a smile. “You sound tired. Sorry I kept you waiting,” he pecks on his cheek and leaves.

\--

Akushima wakes up early as usual. He eats breakfast and prepares for the day. He opens the door and sees a blue umbrella. The man with the umbrella hears the door clud and turns around. “Good morning, Akushima-san,” he smiles brightly, his eyes resembling a fox’s. “Ryuuhou?” he was very very happy to see him but he kept his composure and just started walking. “What brings you here?” Ryuuhou walks with him. “Oh, I came here to apologize. I wasn’t able to come see you last night because I had to do something important,” his tone sounds very apologetic. “It’s fine! It’s fine!” Akushima fusses. “I know you waited for me too, I really am sorry.” Akushima straightens up when he hears that. How did he know? “I don’t mind, you’re worth waiting for anyway.” Akushima says, his voice decreasing in volume. Ryuuhou looks at him. He didn’t seem to hear what he just said. “I just wanted to be with you today. I wanted to see you, for the last time.” Akushima stops on his tracks. “The last time? What do you mean?” Ryuuhou walks up to him and holds his hands. “I might go away for a while and… I don’t know if I can come back Akushima-san.” He looks him straight in the eye, with a smile.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere very far…”

Ryuuhou’s tone doesn’t change but Akushima can sense that he’s sad. He holds both the smaller man’s hands tight and smiles. “I know you’ll come back. You’ll be with me. In case it wasn’t obvious I’m in love with you, Ryuuhou. And I want to be with you as long as I live.” He finally mustered up enough bravery to confess. Ryuuhou’s expression changes from a frown to a glowing smile. “Akushima-san… Thank you... I feel the same way about you.” They embrace each other tightly. “Can you stay until tonight?” akushima breaks the silence and loosens his hold on Ryuuhou. “I can’t. I’ll probably be gone by then.” Ryuuhou sighs. “I know I can’t stop you from going. So can we at least spend the rest of the day together? I’ll ditch my work for today.” Akushima’s face grows warmer. Ryuuhou smiles, holds his hand and starts walking.

And so they did what a normal couple would do on dates. Akushima would threaten anyone that saw him, but would hide with Ryuuhou whenever they would see the police. It was very fun for them but eventually the sun started to set.

Ryuuhou was walking Akushima home. “I’m happy that I got to spend so much time with you,” Ryuuhou smiles at him. “I’m very glad too,” Akushima grasps his hand. “I have to go soon though,” the shorter man looks away. “Can’t you stay a little bit longer?” Akushima pleaded. “I really can’t. I’m sorry.” They got to his apartment and stopped walking. “Akushima-san?” just as he was going to face Ryuuhou, he pulls him in mashing their faces together and their lips meet. “I love you,” they pull away and stare into each other’s eyes. The man in blue reaches into his pouch and hands Akushima a piece of paper. He looks at it and on the paper was a drawing of beautiful Red and Pink flowers. “Carnations?” Akushima shifts his eyes from the paper to Ryuuhou. “Mhm… I made that design for you.” He smiles and hugs Ryuuhou. After they part from each other, Ryuuhou opens his mouth. “Akushima-san, listen. You love me don’t you? You’ll do anything for my sake right?” Akushima looks at him with questioning eyes but nods. “Please. For my sake. Forget I ever entered your life. Pretend I never existed.” He stares at Ryuuhou with wide eyes. “Why would I—“

“It’s for the good of both of us. Please? I want you to be happy. To resume your life just as it was before. I love you very much and what might happen will only cause you sorrow. I don’t want that.” Ryuuhou hugs Akushima for the last time plants a kiss on his cheek and starts walking away.

“I’ll never forget.”

Akushima watches as Ryuuhou’s figure disappears into the dark. He enters his home and goes straight to bed. He lies down thinking about what happened. Why did Ryuuhou say that? They were having so much fun and they loved each other. So why did he say that after all that happened? He sighs and reaches for his coat which was hanging by a chair next to his bed. he got the paper Ryuuhou gave him and stared at the beautiful colored flowers. The scent of the ink got to him and he feels drowsy. Akushima turns on his side, sets the paper down and sleeps.

\-----

Morning came. His sleep was interrupted by his coil ringing. It was a call from Head quarters saying that something has happened. “Oval Tower is destroyed.” The words echoed in his mind as he rushed to HQ and gathered his men. They immediately went to Platinum Jail. The gates were open as soon as they got there. He and his men watched as people were being escorted away to safety. After a few minutes of wlaking they eventually reached Oval Tower—or the pile of rubble that used to be Oval Tower. “Tch. What a mess,” Akushima and his men patrol around the debris. He kicked away small chunks of rocks that were on his way. “Go on and check for any bodies,” he ordered his men. There were a few white haired guys that looked alike buried in the crumbled concrete and he told his men to get them out. “Sir! We have another one here!” a policeman on his far left says. “Another white haired guy?”

“No sir, it’s a man in a kimono. Ah! There’s so much blood!”

“Kimono?” Akushima asked, with a confused tone.

He walks up to him and was not prepared for what he saw. There he lies underneath the rubble. Unconscious and bloodied. Akushima froze there with wide eyes until the policeman next to him spoke. “Sir?”

“Get him out.” Akushima ordered with a cold tone. Ryuuhou. Akushima thought to himself as he watched as his lover’s body was taken out and placed down. His kimono was stained with blood and was torn on the front and back. “Seems like he was killed before the tower crumbled down.” The officer glances at the trail of blood. Akushima sighed. “I’ll handle this. Go ahead and search the rest of the area.” The man obeys and walks away. “So this is why you said you couldn’t stay or come back anymore,” Akushima sat down next to Ryuuhou. “You could’ve just said so you know.” He brushed his fingers through Ryuuhou’s hair which was slightly stained with blood. “I never thought I’d be capable of feeling emotions. Look what you did to me.” Akushima talks to the lifeless body next to him. His mind was flashing images of the times they had together. And the time they first met. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out about this?” Akushima held Ryuuhou’s hand tightly. He was hurt. But he wasn’t crying, and his facial expression was the same as every day. He hears steps coming closer. Quickly letting go of the corpse’s hand, he stands up to meet the policeman.

“We’re done with the retrieval sir. He’s the last one to be added.” the man glances at Ryuuhou’s body. “Alright, tell them to take him away.” The policeman signals two other people, who then came rushing over to take Ryuuhou’s corpse. Akushima looks as he was being taken away.

“Sir, do you have any idea who this man is?” the officer next to him asks. Akushima looks at him and exhales.

“No. I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjklkjhgfdsa too ooc huh? |||oTL
> 
> I just realized that the first line is so misleading xDD  
> If you read iroiroriro’s work you’ll know what happened lol  
> Note about the carnations… I read that red carnations means smthn like “I will never forget you” and pink carnations means “my heart aches for you” or “admiration” (yeahit’sjustfromtheinterneti’mnofloristorflowersexpertsorry)


End file.
